Dance
by shinigamivc
Summary: My Valentines fic...very late Valentines fic. A Future fic; Haji and Saya go dancing.. HAJISAYA


OMG, random Valentines Day oneshot… plus UPDATE, I suppose. It's 11:53 right now too… so It'll be sometime tomorrow or Saturday when I post this… late, but better then nothing, right? (lol, totally later than that.)

Lol, Ok, I'm not dead and I haven't stopped writing! Just so you know… There's a lot of crap in my life right now… but, I'm about 18 pages into a longass HajiSaya fic, which I will post in chapters (I think), but not till I've finished it and I have no idea how I'm gonna finish it as of yet.. so, I donno when you guys'll get to see it. But the 2 people who have been reading it absolutely adore it (one of which doesn't even watch Blood Plus and is like 'omg, I don't know these guys, but I love this story!') Ok, and so you know, there WILL be a lemon(or lime, depending on how I write the rest) in this fic. I am doing it as tastefully as possible, though (aka…it's not gonna be pornographic). For the critics, just give it a chance, cause so far, I think it's some of my best work. It's a fic that strays from the plot (aka, takes a left where the plot took a right and shows a whole another possibility)… I don't want to reveal anything. You'll see. Assume nothing. XD

Ok, without any more ramblings, HAPPY VALENTINES!!

Disclaimer: not mine…got it? Only borrowing it for completely non-profit fun.

Anyway, just a bit of knowledge before reading: It's a future fic under the pretense that Saya and Haji actually wind up traveling when she wakes up again.

--------------------

Dance

By Ren(shinigamivc)

In Paris, the city of love, they walked slowly through the streets. It was snowing, and the sidewalk and roads were lightly coated in a layer of white. Well past midnight, she slipped her fingers into his and sighed, leaning against his shoulder. She yawned softly, using her other hand to pull her coat further closed. It was cold, as to be expected at such an hour, but Saya didn't mind at all. She felt warm next to him, walking in silence with the one man with whom she did not need words.

That night, they had been many places. She could only wonder how long he had been planning such a night. He had had a long time to think, after all. She had only woken up a month or so before, but he had had thirty years with no enemy to fight to plan something like this. She knew she was spoiled to have him. He did all the things girls would sit and wish their boyfriends would do. Of course, she had never liked that word for Haji. 'Boyfriend' made it sound so shallow compared to what he was to her. He was so many things: her chevalier, her eternal companion, her only family, and her lover as well. Her lover... the newest addition to a long list of things she could think of him as.

It had been so long since she had had a night like this. She could recall this holiday before she had released Diva and started a century long battle. Back then, February fourteenth only meant one thing to Saya: a ball. Every year, Joel would have a party for all his friends. Saya hated these parties. Joel would make her brush up on her dancing skills -which was always a whole ordeal with an instructor and everything- and it was rare that anyone ever asked her to dance. She always hated watching the couples dance as she graced the wall in a beautiful dress Joel would have made for her especially for this event.

When Haji had been young and allowed to come, he would stand with her, too embarrassed to dance with what little skill he had. Still, his company made the event seem a little less dreadful. Years later, he would actually dance with her, leading her across the floor with a fluid motion that made her heart jump in her chest. Sometimes, when Joel was distracted with his guests, she would close the space between them and lean her head against Haji's chest. As she did, his arm would always tighten and their movements would slow into an intimate flow. Back then; he had a way of making her feel like the only one in the room. The ball that she had come to dread for so long because she hated watching all the couples dancing without her, became something she looked forward to all year so she could have even one dance with Haji.

She had forgotten that simple pleasure…

Until earlier that night, she barely remembered those feelings from so many years ago. So, when Haji had told her he thought that they should go dancing, she had been objecting from the start. All she could recall was how much she hated relearning the waltz. She'd never been really good at it, anyway, and if she couldn't remember it fully from year to year, how did Haji expect her to remember when she hadn't danced it since… since she had danced with Solomon. The idea of celebrating Valentines Day in general seemed strange to her, but going _dancing_? Haji was out of his mind!

He had even gotten her a dress. It was beautiful: pale pink in color and covered in lace; exactly the kind of dress she loved. He knew her too well and the dress was too beautiful not to wear. So, at about six, they had left the hotel where they were staying and she clung to his arm as he led her. She knew better then to think Haji would be the cause of any intentional grief and he led her with the full knowledge that she would enjoy dancing once she relaxed a bit.

And, of course, the ballroom was elaborate and beautiful, reminding her so much of Joel's extravagant parties. Flashes of memory came to her mind as Haji took her coat. She was too absorbed in her surroundings to notice as he left her for a moment, taking their coats and putting them aside. To everyone else in the room, she looked as if it was her first time in a place like this and she to shocked by its elegance, but in truth it was just the opposite. The room swirled with memories: some of learning how to dance the waltz, others of being pulled around the room by some handsome man in a suit and tie, then, she remembered dancing with Haji. He was the only person she'd ever danced with who didn't seem to pull her around the floor; no, when she used to dance with him, they were always dancing together and she never had to worry about her steps.

"Saya." Haji held out a hand to her, as he used to so long ago at the Zoo. Another memory: he would always ask her to dance at chance times during the night. If a song would play that he found pleasant or she would frown or sigh, he would simply move from his position next to her and stand before her as any gentleman would. She could remember how he would always bow, hold out his hand and say just one word: Saya.

She took as hand slowly and he led her out onto the floor. In her mind, she was brought back and forth from future to past. He stopped in the middle of the floor, turning to her and slipping one hand around her waist. He smiled slightly as he saw the dazed look on her face. He paused for a moment, then tightened his fingers slightly around her hand and began to lead her. Her hand naturally fell upon his shoulder. At first he led her slowly, completely off pace from the music. Saya watched her feet for a moment, a soft shade of red in her cheeks as she fell into the rhythm he provided for her. As he felt her remember her movements and the band began a new song, he picked up the pace to match. She quickly followed his cadence for the song, watching him now as his eyes stared back through half closed lids. He was absorbed in the music, suddenly, feeling the notes. She simply followed his lead easily.

After another minute or so, the song slowed and Saya took the chance to move toward Haji, leading her head against his chest. She moved the hand on his shoulder up around his neck and closed her eyes slowly, remembering. She remembered this feeling from so long ago, being close to her Haji like this and feeling as if only they existed, even in the middle of the crowded ballroom. She felt that way now, coaxed gently by his movements to continue moving herself. She heard him whisper in her ear, "Joel would reprimand us for being so close in public."

Saya smiled against his chest, hearing the slight playfulness in his voice. "Joel never caught us like this."

She felt Haji sigh as he leaned his chin on her head, stepping with the song as if he had danced his entire life. Haji had always been an innate dancer; the rhythm of music came so naturally to him. Saya whispered, "I always loved dancing with you."

"I know…" Haji said softly, sounding somewhat preoccupied. "I only dance because you love it."

"I know." Saya smiled. Haji never did like dancing, though he was a natural. Saya had always thought it was because he had danced as a performer before she met him. "I only love to dance with you."

Haji smiled as she laughed softly. She never liked dancing; it made her far too nervous to spin around the floor being led by someone else, and she had never been good at it anyway. Only with Haji could she relax as she was led across the dance floor. In fact the first time he'd asked her to dance, she had hesitated, only accepting to be part of the party rather than a wallflower, and because of the encouraging smile Haji had. Even as he led her onto the floor, she had whispered to him softly to not go so quickly.

Now, in his arms, she was reminded of all the happy moments they had had back then. She tightened her grip on him as song slowed further. She was so thankful that they could be together like this now; after all they had been through. Back then, Saya had taken peaceful moments for granted... had taken moments with him for granted. She knew now that she never would again. She blinked and felt the tears escape her eyes and run gently down her cheeks. She pressed her face against his chest, still moving with him slowly.

Haji's hand tightened around hers as he whispered softly "Saya, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." She mumbled against his jacket, fingers gripping at the collar of his shirt. "…I love you, Haji."

He smiled and tightened his hold around her as they slowly stopped amongst the dancers. He kissed her forehead sweetly as she sobbed at the memory of him throughout her long life. He was… everything, and he was hers.

Slight confusion fell around the dancers who noticed the young couple stopped on the dance floor, lost to the rest of the world. They would never understand. They would never know what the couple had. What they had was truly unbreakable: born in a breath of fire and bound by over a century of pain and sorrow. All they had was each other, and that had been enough.

Hours later, they walked through the snow in the city of love, returning to their hotel. Saya clung to Haji, drifting in and out of her memories - thoughts of him. Haji focused solely on the warmth her body provided against him.

They were hardened warriors, learning to cope with suffering of the past and a future lacking it, but tonight, well past the end of Valentine's, they would be lovers. Only lovers.

End.

-----------

And that's my Valentines day fic, finished over a week late.. but well worth it in my book. I managed to put myself in tears writing this… and the end came out kind of poetic… I hope it sounds half as good as it did in my head. I was inspired by Blood Adagio. Hope your Valentines Day was better than mine ; Actually, all in all, mine wasn't so bad…


End file.
